A little talk
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Before bedtime Undyne decides to have a small important chat with the taller skeleton of the skeleton brothers that she is currently living with for now. Papyrus ends up accepting this little talk that Undyne has started between them. But can he admit something that he won't even tell Sans? What will happen after they have their little talk? Warning: Rated K plus for safety.


Undyne sighs stretched out on the couch, with all her limbs hanging off the edges of the couch even if it's just a hand or foot, currently made as her bed since she lit her own house into flames. She doesn't regret the reason it was lit on fire as she made friends with a rather kind human which she actually feels proud of. She is watching Sans grab a book with her head slightly tilted back over one of the arm rests and Papyrus looks rather excited when he spots Sans checking the book that he had grabbed.

"Oh? Is it time for a bedtime story?" Papyrus asks his eyes shining while Undyne rolls her eyes at the tall skeleton from her spot on the couch.

"Yup. It's late so it's bedtime. I'll get your favourite Paps." Sans heads off upstairs after putting the book away as the book that was facing backwards on the bookshelf wasn't the book he wanted.

Undyne smiles softly at what she had done just a little earlier. She manages to not to chuckle to herself about it no matter how much she actually wants to do so.

Papyrus's eyes narrow in confusion after a few moments roll by with no return from Sans. "What's taking so long? Sans is usually back by now."

"I hid the book." Undyne says with pride in her voice in which Papyrus turns around to look at the girl fish with a surprised look.

"You hid the book?" Papyrus questions still in shock. "Why?"

"Well most of it is because I'm a little sick of that book." Undyne admits a little quietly slightly glancing away before turning back to Papyrus speaking normally again. "But a part of it is that I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" Papyrus asks curiously with a slight tilt of his head. "What do you want to talk to me about Undyne?"

"About the real reason you have your brother read you a book every night."

Papyrus goes silent.

"Don't think I haven't noticed." Undyne tells him crossing her arms on the armrest then laying the underside of her chin on said arms before continuing. "I know you Papyrus and this isn't just about you enjoying a story being read to you before bedtime. There's a deeper meaning to this little ritual you have going on with your brother every single night."

Papyrus glances away still being rather quiet.

"Come on Papyrus." Undyne encourages with a smile at the skeleton. "You can tell me. Sans won't hear… Probably..." She adds slightly glancing away for a moment with half open eyes then she looks back to the other with her eyes open normally again.

Papyrus sighs finally giving in to what his mentor wants. "Yes. There is indeed another reason to this thing I have with Sans." He confirms still looking away. "Something I'm... Not really usually quick to share..." He finally turns back to Undyne his eyes almost seem to hold a sadness to them as they meet Undynes own eyes. "You see... Sans is the only family I have... The only family I've ever known as far back as I can remember. He's always been there for me and he's willing to do so much just for me." His eyes tear up a little. "In some ways I'm scared Undyne. I'm scared that one day Sans will be... Gone... I know that everyone must die at some point in their life but… It truly scares me Undyne. To lose someone you truly care for and someone who's been there for you your entire life. It's a rather difficult thought to think about." He flickers his eyes away to focus on something off to the side. "But I want to have as many happy memories with him as possible because I fear that someday these happy memories will be all that I'll have left. That suddenly my happy life will be snatched right out from under me as if it was nothing." He once again looks back to Undyne. "I don't want that to happen Undyne. I don't want to lose him. I don't want to be left with only happy memories."

"Aw that's sweet Papyrus." Undyne says finding herself smiling. "Like well sure all living things die eventually as you said." She glances away. "But it's nice that you want to make good memories just in case that happens sooner than you want it to instead of getting angry at each other." She meets Papyrus's eyes. "It's truly a sweet gesture. The both of you are so lucky you have each other."

Papyrus finds himself smiling with his mood being perked up. "Why thank you Undyne."

They turn as Papyrus's room door opens and Sans comes back to the living as the two watch.

"Found it." Sans says slightly waving the book with a distinctive pink being with really soft fur to touch on the white cover of said book.

"Alright!" Undyne leaps up and lands on the ground on her feet next to Papyrus who had dried his tears just in time so Sans wouldn't see them. "Let's peek a boo with fluffy bunny!" She stands tall with a smile on her face.

Sans gives her a surprised yet slightly confused look. "I thought you hated this book."

"Yeah. And sometimes it makes me wonder why I don't live with Alphys but I don't want to bug her too much. Plus the area is actually really hot so my body becomes dry if I stay too long... Anyways..." Undyne admits and her eyes flicker to Papyrus before turning back to Sans before she continues. "But today I feel like peek a boo with fluffy bunny!" She declares loudly tilting her head back with a wide grin on her face. "So let's do this thing already!"

Sans smiles and he can't help a small chuckle. "Alright. Let's do this then." He agrees.

Everyone sits on the floor to begin the story as Sans makes sure that he's comfortable in a way that he can still read the book.

"The ending won't get me this time!" Papyrus declares sitting tall.

"Oh yeah keep telling yourself that Paps." Sans says opening the book to begin reading.

That night for once all of them enjoyed a story about a little pink fluffy bunny.

Papyrus still lost against the ending as it still got him... He might get there where he will win against the ending... Someday... Maybe….

For now it's like a happy family as they even just continue to enjoy themselves on the carpet in their own home until they end up drifting off leaning against each other which turns to them being sprawled over each other as they sleep.

The end.


End file.
